Bahama Bliss
by amfabulous
Summary: Sonny and Chad are forced by Mr. Condor to go to the Bahamas...alone...What happens when they find out they have to share a room and bed for two weeks while pretending to be a couple for the sake of their shows?
1. Chapter 1

Frenemies

**Sonny** [asleep and dreaming in prop house] Oh Chad, your eyes are so beautiful… the sea breeze blue really brings out the blonde in you.

**Chad** [in her dream] Sonny, your chocolate brown eyes make me want to melt like ice cream that's been in the sun…when I see you my heart gets warm and tingly and I feel sparks pulsing through my body.

_At this moment, the real Chad walks into the room_

**Chad** Sonny, where are you? Mr. Condor wants both of us to come to his office now…ugh where could that random be? Oh there you are

**Sonny **[still dreaming] Chad, you're so strong…

_Chad chuckles and goes to sit on the floor next to the couch she's sleeping on _

**Chad **[really speaking] If you only knew what you were saying, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…

**Sonny **Oh Chad, my name really means something when you say it, kiss me my handsome heartthrob

_In her dream, Chad's lips inch toward Sonny's as the real Chad tries to suppress his laughter, Sonny expectantly moves forward slowly by slowly, her lips puckered…Chad tries not to stare at her…Suddenly, she falls and rolls on top of Chad and wakes up_

**Chad** [falling down] Oof, what was that for?

**Sonny** [furiously blushing] Chad, what are you doing in my prop house?

**Chad** [smiling] I was sent to get you by Mr. Condor, we have a meeting in his office in half an hour, but I was too engrossed in your dream to wake you up,

**Sonny** [narrowing her eyes] What did you hear?

**Chad **Oh nothing, just a certain Random attempting to kiss a 'handsome heartthrob'

**Sonny** Psh…I wasn't trying to kiss you, how do you know the heartthrob was you?

**Chad **[imitating Sonny] Oh Chad, you're so strong,

**Sonny **What – I – I didn't say that…you're imagining things as usual…You think you're the only Chad in my life

**Chad **[still imitating her] Do you know any other heartthrob named Chad in your life? Oh Chad, my name really means something when you say it; kiss me my 'handsome heartthrob'

**Sonny** [mutters] It's not my fault your eyes are sparkly

**Chad** What did someone just give me a compliment.

**Sonny **[speaks quickly] No, I was just saying your eyes were sparkling…because…well, because…

**Chad** [Puts a hand over her mouth] You were pretty lucky I caught you when you just fell, What excuse could you give when someone asked why your head was hurting, 'oh I injured my head falling off a couch while dreaming of Chad' Just admit that you like me

**Sonny **[steaming] Never, I would never like you not in a million years even if you have long gorgeous hair…and dreamy eyes…and an amazing body…

_She loses herself in thoughts, then stops, mortified_

**Chad** Go on, you were saying…

**Sonny** [mutters] We have to get going to Mr. Condor's, he's probably waiting for us

**Chad** Wait

_He grabs her around the waist and they both freeze, staring at her arm, he slowly pulls his arm away, turning red, how was it that Sonny Monroe always made him do these embarrassing things]_

**Sonny **What do you want?

**Chad** [smirking] We'd better get going, or people are going to come in and wonder why you're falling for me

**Sonny** Ughh you're just glad because I wanted to kiss you

_She freezes, hand covering her mouth and then storms off_

**Chad** Sonny, did you just say you wanted to kiss me?

_He follows calling her name and laughing_

_Nico and Grady enter the room then_

**Nico **[yelling] What, Sonny wanted to kiss Chip Drama Pants? Not possible

**Grady** Yeah we're so much cooler than him…not that I'd want to kiss sonny

_He starts laughing…Scene zooms outside Mr. Condor's office, where Sonny is sitting against the wall with her head in her hands, Chad arrives, stares at her soft hair for a minute, as if mesmerized, and then sits down beside her; she groans inwardly_

**Chad** [Smugly] Hi

**Sonny **[Snapping] What do you want?

**Chad** Why is it with you I always want something…?

**Sonny** Because why else would you be here

**Chad** Umm, the appointment, Mr. Condor's

_She blushes_

**Sonny** You're such a jerkface you know,

**Chad** Me, you're a diva!

**Sonny** You know what, I'm going to ignore you for today

**Chad** What about for the rest of the month???

**Sonny** [Breathlessly staring into his eyes] Fine,

**Chad **Fine

**Sonny **Good

_Mr. Condor's assistant pops into the waiting room and calls for them_

**Chad** Good

_They both storm into the room and sit down in front of the boss's desk, glaring at each other_

**Mr. Condor** Wow, you two lovebirds seem in a very good mood today

**Chad / Sonny** Lovebirds

**Chad** We're not lovebirds!

**Sonny **Yeah who said anything about love?

**Chad** Or birds?

_She just stares at him, confused_

**Mr. Condor** Okay, okay, whatever, I wanted to call you in for an assignment I have for you to gain more publicity for the show,

**Sonny** Well, it can't be as bad as kissing him

**Mr. Condor **Oh it's worse…you see, I want you two to pretend to be a couple on the trip…You're going to the Bahamas…

**Chad/Sonny** What??? I can't go with her/him!

**Mr. Condor **Yes, you can…unless So Random wants to lose its comedy starlet and Mackenzie Falls its teenage heartthrob…Well better cozy up to each other starting now

**Chad** Ughh!

**Sonny** I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can last a few days with Mr. Jerk throb to stay on So Random

**Mr. Condor** A few days?! You wish…more like 1-2 weeks.

**Sonny/Chad** What???! No way!

**Mr. Condor** Yes way! Now goodbye!

_The two glared at each other and Mr. Condor handed them their tickets, passports, and everything needed and walked out of the room smiling at their stupidity, after all, anyone could tell they were head over heels in love with each other_

**Chad** Sonny

**Sonny **Chad

**Chad **Sonny

**Sonny **OK, this is getting annoying

**Chad** [he winked] Yeah you better go pack…make sure to bring those bikinis because I hear the beaches are great

**Sonny **[openmouthed] Did you just say that?

**Chad** I guess I did…you'd…you'd – look pretty good in a bikini

_She smiled and he returned the smile hesitantly, why couldn't it be like this all the time?_

**Chad** Well, anyway, I gotta go pack, so bye, see you later, the flight's at 10:00 pm

**Sonny **Bye

_He started to walk away, but then came back_

**Chad** [softly] One more thing; since you wanted that kiss so badly and since we'll have to do this anyway as a 'couple', here's something for you to think about

_He put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips before gently drawing back and walking away, Sonny was openmouthed, Dazed, she went to the dressing room she shared with Tawni_

_There, Sonny found Tawni, admiring herself in the mirror and applying her favorite chocolaty Cocoa lip gloss, Sonny smiled; Tawni's self-centeredness was a big show, because Sonny had come to realize Tawni did care for her and was trying to show her in her own special way_

**Sonny** Hey, Tawni

**Tawni **[waving] Hey, you sound perky, what's up? Aren't you excited for our new sketch in two days? It's going to be amazing!

_Sonny frowned awkwardly_

**Sonny **Well, Tawni, umm, I've got some bad news…We're going to be going to the Bahamas instead so I can't really do the play

_To Sonny's surprise, Tawni hugged her…Aww?_

**Tawni** [in a soft voice] Aww, thanks for taking me with you Sonny, I know you could only choose one person, so I'm really pleased that you chose me…

**Sonny** [hesitantly] Um, Tawni, I'm going…I'm going…with Chad…happy I said it

**Tawni **[screaming] What??! I thought you were my friend

_She started crying, much to Sonny's surprise again_

**Sonny** [softly] Come on Tawn, you know I wouldn't ditch you for a inconsiderate, taunting jerk face, _who kinda sorta kissed me, she added in her mind,_ don't you? Mr. Condor made me go with Chad because he wanted representatives from both shows.

**Tawni** Oh…okay…wait! Why are you chosen to be So Random's rep; why didn't he choose me?

_Sonny blinked, unsure; then she smiled, not believing what she was about to say_

**Sonny** [smiling] Come on, Tawn, duh, if you left, we'd lose our reputation because our…most famous starlet had left. Plus, there would be no one left to yell at us or admire herself in the mirror and tell us when we need to fix our hair; you're the prettiest one on So Random, aren't you?!

**Tawni ** Yup, I'm soo pretty! But awww, that's so sweet!

_Tawni reached over and gave her a big hug and what sounded like a muffled, I'm sorry. Sonny was confused; she had never seen a caring side of Tawni before…it was kind of cute…in a strange way…she awkwardly hugged Tawni back_

**Tawni **[with a mischievous grin on her face] well, I guess you'll be having a great time with Mr. Hottie here, sharing a suite and a bed, cuddling up to one another

**Sonny** [smiling dreamily] Yeah…wait, what! We'll be staying in the same room? That's not possible!

**Tawni** [incredulously] Each suite costs 1500 dollars…do you honestly think Mr. Condor would spend 3000 bucks on just two people?

**Sonny** [panicking] Nooo…that can't happen…it would be so awkward, staying in the same room, did you say same bed?? No way, I'll sleep on the couch

**Tawni **Which hotel are you staying at?

**Sonny** Atlantis Resort and Casino Paradise…why?

**Tawni **[smirking] Just as I thought…honey…been there, done that…the couch is so lumpy, you'd rather sleep on top of Chad! Plus, the bed is pretty big.

**Sonny** [seething] I've got to talk to Chad about this…there's no way…just no way, this can happen!

_Tawni smiled as Sonny stormed off; soon, she'd realize it was useless of her talking to Mr. Condor, Chad was probably nervous…She was right; when Chad heard they would sleep in the same room, he started pacing back and forth; that is so awkward! Suddenly, he heard Sonny rushing in, a frown on her pretty face…he has to stop thinking like that! Stupid pretty face._

**Sonny **Chad

**Chad** Sonny

**Sonny** Did you know we would be sleeping in the same…room?

_Chad started laughing and Sonny's frown deepened_

**Chad** Stop being so cloudy, sonny!

_He smiled at his own joke, while she kept frowning_

**Chad** Each suite is 1500 dollars…do you think Mr. Condor would spend 3000 dollars on the two of us?

_Sonny sat down, her face pale; she would have to stay 1 week…alone…with Chad in the same bed; how awkward can you get? Chad noticed her face and smiling, came and sat next to her_

**Chad **[grinning] Aww, Sonny, are you already falling for my great looks?

_He flexed his muscles and put his arm around Sonny's waist_

**Sonny** [muttering] That's what I'm scared of doing…

_Chad was shocked; wow, Sonny actually said that to him; he held her manicured hands and smiled_

**Chad** Come on, Sonny; you sleep on one side of the bed, I'll sleep on the other; if you want, you can even place a barrier of pillows to block yourself from my amazing looks so you won't fall in love with me

_He said this while batting his eyelashes, and she reluctantly smiled back at him, giggling…they were both giggling when Nico ran in _

**Sonny** Hi Nico, we're just getting ready to leave

**Nico** I can't believe you're actually going to the Bahamas with Chad…! It seemed too unbelievable to comprehend

_Sonny just smiled and blushed and Nico started laughing_

**Sonny **Why are you laughing?

**Nico** By the time you get back, you'll both be in love with each other

_He left the room laughing while they stared at each other in horror_

**Chad **He's right actually, you'll fall in love with me

**Sonny **[scowling] Actually, I think he said, 'you'll _both _be in love with each other**. **You're impossible; do you think I'd fall in love with you??

**Chad** Yes you would

**Sonny **Wanna bet?

**Chad **Sure, I'll make you fall in love with me while we're at the Bahamas, and if I win, you'll have to do whatever I want for a day

**Sonny** What, no way!

**Chad **Aww someone's scared of my handsomeness…now where have I seen that before?

**Sonny** What, you're impossible! I'm not scared…I'll do the bet…but if I win, and I don't fall in love with you, you're going to have to be my slave for a day

**Chad** Deal

_This should be so easy, they both thought…Sonny thought, all I have to do is not look into his eyes…Meanwhile, Chad was thinking, "I just have to make her look into my eyes and this'll be a piece of cake…no girl can resist falling when they're looking into a pool of bliss_

_Later on…the two had just gotten onto the plane_

**Sonny** I can't believe I'm going to spent 2 weeks with you…at least we're going to the beach! That's what's awesome! I've never been to the Bahamas before

**Chad** Well I have, so I'll show you around…doesn't that make you feel soo much better?

**Sonny** No, I'll stay away from you as much as I can

**Chad** Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…we have to pretend to be a couple…you can't stay away from me

_Sonny's phone rang…Moo, Moo…Relieved, she answered it_

**Sonny** Hello, who's speaking?

**Mr. Condor** Hi it's Mr. Condor…Put this on speaker so Chad can hear me, too

**Sonny** Oh, ok, it's Mr. Condor

_She put it on speaker phone_

**Mr. Condor** Ok, just remember, this may be awkward for you two lovebirds but you have to make this as believable as possible…no telling anyone this is set up…plus, you have to show everyone you love each other…Ahem, this includes any signs of affection this is a really awkward thing to do, but you're going to have to kiss each other at least 3 times a day if this is going to be believable…

_He hung up_

**Sonny** No, no, no, no, noo! I'm not kissing you

**Chad** [smirking] Uh, you kinda have to because Mr. C said 'our relationship' needs publicity…Not that I want to kiss you

**Sonny** Yeah right, what was that kiss back at the studio?

**Chad** [going red] uh, I was just practicing since I knew you were going to have to kiss me…

**Sonny** Whatever, I am not going to enjoy this…and I'm not falling in love with you either

**Chad's POV**

This was going to be so easy…I looked into Sonny's eyes and said, "Really, Sonny, Really?"

She looked away and muttered, "Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes". When she realized what she said, she groaned and went bright red..

**Chad **[smirking] I see you are trying hard not to fall for me…


	2. Chapter 2

Bahama Bliss Part 2

**Sonny** Yup, you're right!

**Chad **[confused] I…am?

**Sonny** [rolling her eyes] Yup, I'm trying hard not to fall for you because I'd be scarred for life.

**Chad **[his turn to rolls his eyes] Really, Sonny, really?

**Sonny** Yes really, now excuse me because I have to go to the bathroom

_She gets up and walks out the door_

**Chad** You can use my bathroom if you want, your prop room is pretty far from here…

**Sonny **[smiling brightly] Ok! Thanks!

**Chad** But, you know, I don't think I'm going to follow you there

**Sonny** [scrunching her nose] Perv!

**Chad** That's what they call me but they still can't get enough of me

_Sonny returns from the bathroom and they both leave to go pack their bags_

_The next day, Sonny and Chad boarded the plane and arrived in the Bahamas after a long flight of him annoying her and pushing her buttons. She glowered while thinking about it. They arrived at the hotel and sank onto the couch. It was late at night right and both of them were really tired so they sank onto the couch. _

_While on the couch, Sonny slowly drifted to sleep and her head fell onto Chad's shoulder and he smirks_

**Chad** I guess she is falling for me…Well actually on me, but same thing!

_Chad slowly rests his head on shoulder, he can't fall asleep at first, but after a while he does…a couple of minutes later, she wakes up and sees the TV on a wrestling channel_

**Sonny **Ugh

_She flips through the channels for a couple of minutes and finding nothing, sighs and goes back to the original channel. Mackenzie falls is now on instead of wrestling. She watches, laughing at how dramatic they are and continues to watch the screen intently. She doesn't notice that Chad is awake and sees her watching TV…he stares at her face, noticing the bright smile with clean, white teeth and her brown eyes sparkling with amusement. Stupid cute. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice. He looks toward the TV and sees himself as Mackenzie. She's watching Mackenzie falls…whoa! I could totally use this against her. _

**Chad** [yawning and smiling at the same time] Oh Sonny, you could've just woken me up if you couldn't be without talking to me for five minutes…no need to go to the TV.

_Sonny blushed a bright red and started to mumble something about over dramatic drama queens. _

**Chad** Don't worry, I usually have this effect on girls…especially hot girls…

**Sonny** [smirking] I knew you had a thing for me, Chad!

**Chad** [stuttering] I – didn't…I was just kidding

**Sonny** [hurt, but trying to laugh it off Chad] W-Wow, Chad. Funny.

**Chad** [seeing the hurt in her eyes] Sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean it in that way…you are…hot. But I wasn't kidding when I said I usually have this effect on girls.

**Sonny** Fine

**Chad **[smiling] Fine

**Sonny** [while giggling] Good

**Chad** Good

**Sonny** Are we good here?

**Chad** Oh, we're so good!

_They both lean back contentedly with smiles on their faces_

**Sonny** Chad, I've been thinking…

**Chad** What is it?

**Sonny** I think we should call off the bet…

**Chad** [confused] Why…are you too scared to lose?

**Sonny **[glaring at him] NO! I just…think that we should give it up since we won't look like a real couple if I'm trying not to fall for you and you're trying to make me fall for you! You'll look really desperate!

**Chad** Someone's acting like a chicken!

**Sonny** [growling] No. I. Am. Not

**Chad** Bak. Bak. Bak-bak.

**Sonny** Fine, fine, I'll do it…but you'll regret it when I make you spend a whole day running errands and getting me lattes.

**Chad** In your dreams Monroe…literally…I am in your dreams.

**Sonny** Uhh, um, _yawning again,_ I am really tired right now. I'm going to go to sleep

**Chad** [agreeing with her] OK, let's go on the bed. We need to change, have showers, and unpack first. I was so tired I forgot we still have our suitcases.

_He walked over to his suitcase and took out his nightclothes and she did the same. Then, he went into the bathroom to have a shower while she unpacked. Ten minutes later, she was done and Chad was out of the bathroom, unpacking his clothes. She walked over to the bathroom and on her way tripped and her whole toiletry case fell on the floor. _

**Sonny** Oops…

_Chad walked over and started helping her. He first handed her the nightclothes and case and then blushed. _

**Chad** [blushing] Um, you dropped this.

_He held up her underclothes and she went red and grabbed them. _

**Sonny** [her cheeks flaming] Y-yeah, thanks…well, I better go…

_She finished having her shower and was getting changed. Chad wore a pair of plaid shorts, blue of course with just a thin white undershirt on top. Sonny came out of the bathroom and Chad's mouth dropped open. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a baby blue tank top that went perfectly with his eyes. When she saw him staring, she started to laugh. _

**Sonny** Chad, has anyone told you it's rude to stare…

**Chad** Uh, yeah, has anyone told you not to wear short shorts and a tank top in front of a teen guy.

**Sonny** [blushing] You are so gross Chad.

**Chad** Like I said earlier, that's what they call me, but they still can't get enough of me.

_She sighed and walked over to the bed and laid down on it and he hesitantly joined her. They both stayed on opposite sides of the bed, facing each other, her on the right and him on the left of the bed. _

**Sonny **Night, Chad.

**Chad** Night, Monroe, see you in the morning.

_She contentedly leaned back into the pillow and closed her eyes. He did the same. They slept for about eight hours before waking up. Sonny was the first one to wake up. Wow, I don't remember this pillow being so hard and moving. Oh my gosh, where am I? Sonny started to panic and remembered she was with Chad. When she looked down at what position they were in, she started blushing. They were in a really awkward position. Chad was fast asleep on his back. Sonny had her head and her hands on his chest and was surprisingly comfortable. She tried to roll off onto her side, but to her dismay, Chad pulled her pack and wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed and then decided to ignore him and fall back asleep. An hour later, he woke up and sighed contentedly because this night was the first night he had slept well. Then, he saw Sonny laying on top of him and gasped when he saw his arm wrapped around her waist. He immediately tried to push her away, and she woke up. _

**Sonny** Uh, hi Chad. Sorry. I tried to push you away earlier, but you kinda, um, put your arm around me.

**Chad** [blushing] Um, sorry about that…

**Sonny** It's ok, I was actually pretty comfortable.

**Chad** I guess I was too…

_They lay there for a couple of minutes closing their eyes in comfort, but then Sonny saw the time. _


	3. Chapter 3

Bahama Bliss Part 3

**Sonny **Oh my gosh…look at the time Chad. It's 10 in the morning. We should get up before room service comes in or something and we have to have breakfast.

**Chad **Oh yeah, _they both got up and went into their kitchen. _So, what do you want for breakfast.

**Sonny** Chad, you can cook?

**Chad** [triumphantly] Just call me Chad Dylan Cooper, the…

**Sonny** The cook?

**Chad** I was going to say that…do you want eggs and bacon or pancakes?

**Sonny** Eggs, please…Sunny-side up!

**Chad** Two sunny-side up coming up. I like sunny-side up too.

_He made the eggs, toast, and bacon while she watched him and then he served them and sat down next to her. He noticed she was really quiet. _

**Chad** What's the matter?

**Sonny** Nothing, it's nothing…

**Chad** Come on, Sonny…I know you better than that!

**Sonny** I like this side of Chad Dylan Cooper…

**Chad** No, this isn't Chad Dylan Cooper or CDC, this is just Chad…my reputation forces me to be CDC all the time and act like a jerk…I'm really nice you know if you get to know me well.

_She smiled_

**Sonny** Chad, you know sometimes it's better to let your true self out because before you know it, you may become Chad Dylan Cooper forever and never be able to be Chad again.

**Chad** I guess so…Sonny, you know how you said you would never fall in…love with me?

**Sonny** [sadly] Yeah…

**Chad** I've always wondered why…I mean, every normal teen girl in America is head over heels in love with me or at least they'd never turn me down if I asked them on a date. Take this for example. If any other girl had the chance to go to the Bahamas, she'd die of happiness, but when you found out, you died of annoyance.

**Sonny** [smiling slightly] You know, Chad…that's the one sensible thing you've said so far…

**Chad** [interrupting] Hey, CDC doesn't do criticism

**Sonny** [tears in her eyes] You see, this is why I would never date you…don't you get it. I wouldn't ever know if you were going to be Chad or not with me. You act like a complete jerk when you're with me sometimes, but at other times you're like the nicest boy I've met.

**Chad **Oh

**Sonny** [tears falling down her cheeks] I guess you are probably both the meanest and the nicest person I have ever met.

**Chad** [angry at himself for making her cry] Sonny, don't cry. Seriously, you don't know how hard it is for me to choose between reputation and love.

_Sonny's jaw dropped open_

**Sonny** You already love someone.

**Chad** Yup…

**Sonny **Who?

**Chad** [rolling his eyes] Well, she has brown hair, she has beautiful brown eyes, she has the most amazing smile I've ever seen, and she can light up any room she enters.

**Sonny** Oh, what's her name?

**Chad** Sonny, it's you! I really like you, don't you get it. There's so many things about me that you know that no one else knows. I love to cook, I play the guitar, and I have a collection of beanie babies in my closet on the top shelf.

**Sonny** [smiling] Really, Chad, really?

**Chad** Yeah, really…

**Sonny** Wait, you can play the guitar?? Play something, please! I have my guitar with me.

**Chad** Um, I don't like playing for people...wait, you play the guitar, too?

**Sonny** Yup, if I show you a song I've been working on, then you can you help me since you also play the guitar…

**Chad** [sighing] The things you make me do, Sonny…

_Smiling, she got up and got her guitar. They both sat on the couch and she began to play and sing. _

_Now you told me on a Sunday_

_That it wasn't gonna work_

_I tried to cry myself to sleep_

_'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We sat next to the fire_

_As the flame was burning out_

_I knew what you were thinking_

_Before you'd say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry_

_'Cause I'm not even breaking_

_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better_

_Than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again_

_Won't be showing scars_

_You still love her_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Everytime you lie_

_Everytime you lie_

_Everytime you lie_

_I woke up the next morning_

_With a smile on my face_

_And a long list of gentlemen_

_Happy to take your place_

_Less trashier, much classier_

_Then who you prove to be_

_How long's it gonna take before_

_You see that she's no me_

_Oh no_

_I knew better_

_Than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again_

_Won't be showing scars_

_Oh no no_

_You still love her_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Everytime you lie_

_At night, awake_

_I will be sleeping till morning breaks_

_That's the price you pay for your mistakes_

_Goodbye to cheating_

_So don't say you're sorry_

_'Cause I'm not gonna listen_

_I knew better_

_Than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again_

_Won't be showing scars_

_Oh no no_

_You still love her_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Everytime you lie Oh_

_Everytime you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry_

_Everytime you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry_

_Oohh_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Everytime you lie_

_Chad's mouth dropped open in surprise_

**Chad** Wow, Sonny, you're amazing! You have a really beautiful voice and so much talent! Who was it about?

**Sonny** [looking down] Well, it was about my old boyfriend Todd…he cheated on me with my best friend.

_Chad lifted up her chin with his finger _

**Chad** Sonny, whatever that stupid Todd did, he is a jerk. You deserve someone so much better than him…

_He started to lean in towards her and her breathing grew louder. They shared a really passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Sonny was smiling. _

**Chad **Didn't you say you were working on a song? Everytime you lie is already finished…

**Sonny** Yeah, but I just figured out what I can do for the ending…wanna hear it?

_Chad nodded eagerly and she began to play and sing_

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But your so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though your far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But your so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But your so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me_

**Chad** That was beautiful…

**Sonny** [smiling at him] I think you can guess who inspired this song…

**Chad** [confused] Umm, who?

**Sonny** YOU! I wrote it after we had the peace picnic!

**Chad** Yeah, I never talked to you about that…I can't believe that you tricked me!

**Sonny** [rolling her eyes] Chad, I've told you three times already, I was acting…in fact, you know others outside of Mackenzie falls can act

**Chad** [smiling] Really, Sonny, really?

**Sonny** Yeah, Chad, really!

**Chad** Fine

**Sonny** Fine

**Chad** Good

**Sonny** Good

**Chad** Are we good here?

**Sonny** Oh we're so good!

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead and they both smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Bahama Bliss Part 4

**Chad** I think we know who won the bet, don't we?

**Sonny** [glaring] We never agreed on that bet!

**Chad** [laughing] Yes we did, Sonshine…remember the whole 'you are a chicken' episode

_Sonny smiled at the nickname he had given to her on the first day of their vacation. _

**Sonny** [sighing] Fine, you won the bet. So what do I have to do…

**Chad** My slave for a day!

**Sonny** Oh great, this should be fun!

**Chad** OK, first thing I want you to do is ask that hot flight attendant over there for her number…

**Sonny** [glaring] Chad!

**Chad** Just kidding, Sonshine. You don't have to be my slave.

_The plane landed after about an hour more and Chad and Sonny waited at the airport. They decided to hold hands to break it to their casts they were dating once and for all. Finally, they heard the voices of their friends and they walked towards Tawni and Portlyn, who were waving. With them, were Nico, Grady, Drew, and Skylar. _

**Tawni** Sonny, I've missed you so much!

_All the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast members went to hug their respective friends, but then everyone gasped. _

**Tawni** Sonny, are you sick?

**Sonny** [dreading Tawni's reaction] No

**Tawni **Then why are you holding Chad Pooper's hand over here?

**Chad** Hey, it's Chad Dylan Cooper, blondie.

**Tawni** It's Tawni, you dimwit.

**Portlyn **Chad, why are you guys holding hands?

**Sonny** Um, you guys, we kind of wanted to tell you something…Um, Chad, you can take it from here.

**Chad** OK, Sonshine…

_Everyone gasped. _

**Skylar** [confused] Sonshine…are you guys dating? I thought that was only for publicity

**Sonny** Yeah, well, it all started when I fell asleep on Chad and then he made toast, bacon, and eggs and I played Everytime you lie and Catch me for him on the guitar and then we talked for a while and it turns out that we both like each other…Funny story, right?

**Tawni** Yayy!!!!

**Sonny** Don't yell at us Tawni…wait, Yay?

**Portlyn **Yeah, yay! Finally you've admitted you guys like each other. Tawni, you owe me twenty dollars…I told you they'd finally start to go out this month…

**Tawni** Darn it, I do

**Nico** Hey, Skylar, dude you owe me ten bucks…Hand over the dough

**Chad** Wait you were betting on when we would start to date?

_The cast members were too busy arguing about who owed who money to notice and they walked away. _

**Chad** So, Sonshine, can you run over to that Starbucks and get me a coffee and that latte you said I'd get for you…

**Sonny** Chad!!!

**Chad** Just kidding, Sonshine, just kidding…in fact, wanna come over to Starbucks with me?

**Sonny** Let's go…I'll pay

**Chad** No, I will

**Sonny** See if you can catch me, "oh handsome heartthrob"

**Chad** Oh you're so on, Monroe

The End


End file.
